


Along For The Ride

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Don't let New Day pick your ceremony, Elvis - Freeform, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Watching, Watching your best friend fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Xavier remembered the first time he realized Fandango wasdifferent, and thus, good for Tyler.Foryears, circumstances forced Xavier to watch stupid guy after stupid guy break his best friend's heart. The stupid guys made the (incorrect) assumption that Tyler's prettiness meant he was vapid.Fandango was different. He actually treated Tyler like the treasure Xavier knew he was.





	Along For The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> For Gen Prompt Bingo: Round 14  
> Prompt: Outsider POV

Xavier remembered the first time he realized Fandango was _different_ , and thus, good for Tyler. 

For _years_ , circumstances forced Xavier to watch stupid guy after stupid guy break his best friend's heart. The stupid guys made the (incorrect) assumption that Tyler's prettiness meant he was vapid. 

Xavier knew that was far from true. Every guy that came around seemed to add another crack to Tyler's heart and then, suffer a mysterious rum of bad luck, including but not to limited to accidental flat tires, salt in their coffee and being threatened with unspeakable things by an irate Xavier. 

Of course, those were just rumors. No one could prove it. 

Xavier liked it that way. 

Then, after all that mess settled down, Xavier was forced to pick up the pieces with chick flicks, exotic ice cream flavors and stories about how Tyler remained the prettiest and those guy were _idiots_. 

When Fandango came around, he pulled Xavier to the side for a 'chat'. 

_Xavier, I would like to ask permission to date Tyler._

_Last I checked, Tyler was a grown man- why would he need me my permission?_

_Word on the street is if you hurt Tyler, you answer to Woods._

_One rookie gets salted coffee and a mysterious black eye and they NEVER let it go._

_So- you'll give me permission?_

_Yes. Fine. Date Tyler, but know if you hurt him, you answer to me._

Xavier found the entire exchange odd. He also found it sweet, but definitely odd. Fandango's attempt to be chivalrous impressed Xavier. 

Something told him Tyler would be _fine_ with Fandango. 

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, it became evident Tyler fell _just_ as hard, if not harder. 

It started out subtle. First, Tyler started canceling their weekly video game night. Then, it seemed like Xavier saw less and less of his best friend as Fandango consumed more of his time. 

It didn't bother Xavier _that much_. 

His bestie found peace, happiness and love. _That_ mattered more than anything else. 

One night, the show took them to Las Vegas. Per their custom, Tyler and Xavier hugged before going their separate ways. 

Tyler and Fandango went one way, while Xavier went the other way in search of E. and Kofi. 

Then, Xavier's phone began to play the theme from Super Mario. 

He pulled his phone out, staring at the screen. He expected it to be from one of the boys. 

To his surprise, the message was from _Fandango_ \- the last person he'd ever expected to hear from. 

_Need to chat when you're free. -Dango._

Xavier could only begin to imagine what that meant. 

Later that day, he met Fandango in catering. He stared as Fandango grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over to the most isolated table in a far corner. 

"Xavier, so glad you could make it!" Fandango exclaimed, his grin widening. He cradled Xavier's hand between his own. 

_This man's going to ask me for Tyler's hand. Just when I think it can't get any stranger..._

"I'd like your blessing to marry Tyler." Fandango cleared his throat. "We're going to the chapel tonight, and want you there." 

Xavier found the entire situation _insane_. Fandango _didn't_ need to ask permission to marry Tyler. It was wholly unnecessary. Sweet but unnecessary. 

"Yes." Xavier nodded. "It would be an _honor_ for you to marry Tyler." 

Fandango gave Xavier a grateful smile. "I won't let you down." 

Like any good best friend, Xavier did his best to prepare for his best friend's last-minute wedding. 

Amazon Prime Now provided a _new_ black faux-silk tie. A quick rummage through his carry-on bag found a limited edition Zelda ceramic pin to serve as _something borrowed_. E. gave his _oldest_ pair of clean socks. Kofi found a _blue_ hair tie. 

It wasn't the best but at least Tyler would start married life out on the right foot. 

As soon as the show was over, Xavier packed up E., Kofi and their tote bag filled with the needed supplies _perfect_ for a bootleg wedding. 

Xavier left his boys in the sanctuary of the chapel while he made his way to the 'Bridal' Suite. 

As he stared at the silver sign, he coughed, doing his best to suppress the sudden wave of emotion. It surprised him to realize he choked up at the thought of his bestie getting married.

"Xavier!" Tyler exclaimed, throwing the door open. He pulled Xavier into a tight hug. 

"Charles." Xavier returned the embrace. He choked, making a half-assed attempt at hiding the fact his voice grew thick with emotion. "Brought a few things." He held up the tote bag with his free hand. "Let's do this." 

"You didn't need to do that." Tyler dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief. 

"Oh, I can't let you get married without going through the steps." He pulled the items out of the bag, laughing as Tyler reacted to each item. 

_That tie is faux silk. What if I get a rash?_

_Oh- one of your limited edition pins! I'll take care of it._

_Tradition or not- I am not wearing E's socks._

_It's not really my shade but it'll do._

"Okay- back to something old." Xavier tapped his chin with his index finger as he pondered the issue. He knew it would be pointless to press the issue of the socks. 

Xavier's gaze fell upon his braided hemp bracelet. He'd had it since he was a teenager. 

With a careful hand, he slipped it off his wrist and onto Tyler's, tying it with a quick knot. 

"Charles, use this well. I want it back." Xavier gave Tyler a closed lip grin, still doing his best not to cry. 

Xavier left, deciding Tyler needed some alone time. He turned, walking back to the sanctuary. He jumped as a hand clamped around his wrist and pulled him around a corner. 

It was Fandango. 

"You trying to kill me?" Xavier asked, clutching his chest. He willed his heart to slow, as he waited for Fandango to speak. 

"You'll walk him down the aisle?" Fandango gave Xavier a concerned look. 

This confused Xavier. 

He cleared his throat, uncertain of the best response. He didn't mind doing it. There wasn't a problem- per say- but it felt _odd_. 

"You _want me to give him away_?" Xavier cocked his head, wanting to ensure he'd heard Fandango correctly. 

"Well, yeah. You protect him now but it'll become my job. It makes sense." 

Since this odd man was about to become his brother-in-law, Xavier agreed. There was no harm. It made Fandango happy. 

"You're a pushover," Tyler mumbled, speaking just loud enough for Xavier to hear as they stood in the back of the sanctuary. "Really? _Giving me away_?" 

"You're marrying him," Xavier retorted, his voice just as low. "So..." He shrugged. 

Out of nowhere, the double doors behind them popped open as someone began warbling an off-key rendition of _Can't Help Falling in Love_. 

"He didn't..." Tyler's voice drifted off mid-sentence as a fat Elvis wearing a gold-accented black jumpsuit linked arms on his left side. 

Xavier followed on Tyler's right side, doing his best to stifle a laugh. This wasn't a particularly good Elvis. Yet, the jumpsuit looked good and the Elvis could play the guitar while singing and walking. 

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to witness the exchange of vows between Fandango and Tyler. Who gives Tyler to Fandango?" 

"I, Xavier as the best friend." He transferred Tyler's arm to Fandango. Then, he slid into a seat between E. and Kofi. 

"Dango told us to pick a ceremony!" Kofi whispered, giggling. 

Xavier resisted the urge to laugh. Tyler could have at them later. For now, he would enjoy the show. 

"Fandango, do you vow to love Tyler tender for his whole life through?" 

"I do." Fandango turned to face Tyler. Xavier stifled a gasp as he realized Fandango only had eyes for Tyler. 

"Tyler, do you vow to give Fandango the strength to carry on when things get rough and love him through his life?" 

Tyler's eyes widened as he locked eyes with Fandango. "I do." 

"By the power vested in me and the state of Nevada, I pronounce you Husband and Husband." Elvis cleared his throat. "You may kiss." As Tyler and Fandango kissed, Elvis began another bad rendition. This time, the song was _The Wonder of You_. 

Xavier didn't even realize he cried until he felt Kofi pressing a tissue into his hand. 

"What a wonderful ceremony!" Xavier exclaimed, pulling Tyler into the tightest hug he could manage. 

"I am going to kill them," Tyler muttered, kissing Xavier's cheek. "This is _so_ not fashionable." 

"Just admit it- you enjoyed it," Xavier teased. 

"I know," Tyler murmured. "Still." He stared at the plain gold on his finger. "Holy shit. I just got married." 

"Yep." Xavier leaned in closer as Elvis began his final song ( _Love Me Tender_ ). "By a fat, off key Elvis." 

"Don't remind me." Tyler rolled his eyes. 

"We got _one_ more surprise!" E. exclaimed. 

Xavier stared at the pink shag carpet. How much more trouble could they cause? 

"Cupcakes!" Kofi brandished the white cardboard box. "The best UberEats had to offer!" 

"Well, that's one way to do it," Xavier said, speaking softly. He linked arms with Tyler as they approached the cupcakes. "Ready, Charles?" 

"Always." 

And off they went...

-fin-


End file.
